Believer
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Todo apuntaba a que lo "excepcional" siempre sobresalía. No importaba quién o qué, cómo o cuándo. Con Tony fue sobretodo el "cuándo". Porque a pesar de tener siete años...él era Iron Man /Dentro del universo de "Reverse". Adult Peter &Teen Tony
1. Prologo

Desde siempre se consideró alguien excepcional. Todos se lo hicieron saber apenas abrió los ojos al mundo.

_Los deslumbraría a todos, _sonaba sencillo solo en el principio. En el transcurso de la vida, ser _excepcional _significaban más cosas: sacrificios, cicatrices, llantos, para demostrar porque era así.

Él era increíble por su inteligencia, por su carisma y su encanto. Pero eso no lo volvía más allá de lo _increíble_; podía ser otro más entre el saco de personas con las mismas características.

¿Qué lo volvía _excepcional_?

Tal vez era esa curiosidad que pone en peligro su vida. Su edad y aquello a lo que se enfrentó.

No. No era eso. Aunque lo negaran, hubo algo que lo hizo más destacable que el mismo Steve Jobs y Bill Gates; que Abraham Erksine o Stephen Hawking.

Era aquel objeto que obstaculizaba su corazón: el reactor Arc que amenazaba y protegía su vida al mismo tiempo.

Un artilugio tan grande, para el cuerpo pequeño del niño de ocho años que era Tony Stark; fue gracias a este objeto que todo empezó, adentrándose en el mundo que lo convertiría en lo que él es:

_Iron Man._

* * *

**Fecha: sábado 23 de marzo de 2019 (en fanfiction)**


	2. Nunca hago teorías sin tener todas las v

**_Crecerás con nuestra pequeña nación._**

_**Sangraremos y pelearemos por ti, arregláremos todo para ti.**_

_**Si formamos una fundación lo suficientemente fuerte,**_

_**Te la pasaremos a ti, te vamos a dar el mundo entero, y tú nos impresionaras...**_**_Algún día, algún día._**  
**_Si, nos vas a impresionar._**  
_**Algún día, algún día"-**_  
_**"Dear Theodosia" (**_**Hamilton: An American Musical)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _Nunca hago teorías sin tener todas las variables_**

Richard Parker conoció a Howard Stark durante el Proyecto Renacimiento. Se volvieron compañeros y, con el tiempo, amigos de gran confianza. Richard era unos años mayor que Stark, por ello siempre se preocupó de verlo en esos eventos donde los fotógrafos sacaban a relucir su retoque o exageración de los hechos.

Ambos fueron muy amigos de Steve Rogers alias Capitán América; a los dos les afectó su deceso.

Ambos creían que Margaret Carter era una de esas mujeres que no se veían seguido. Parker no pudo evitar notar el ligero enamoramiento que el más joven tenía por la agente; y también fue su apoyo cuando entendieron que ella solo vería con _aquellos _ojos al Capitán. La amistad fue más fuerte, y perduró durante muchos años después.

Ambos eran visionarios, genios, que construyeron sus empresas con sangre y sudor, preocupándose de no dejar nada atrás, de no olvidarse de ellos mismos en sus inicios; a diferencia de Howard, con su renombrado apellido, Richard surgió de la nada. Los dos, en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estaban en la misma posición social.

Sin embargo, Howard no creyó en Bucky Barnes para tomar el manto del Capitán. Su amigo, en cambio, reconocía que éste no lo hacía por reemplazarlo, sino para mantener una parte de Rogers.

Richard se volvió un apoyo para Bucky en la que sería su primera y última misión, antes de desaparecer en algún lugar del hielo. Parker jamás dejó de buscarlo. Y si el mayor no se rendía, menos Stark.

Pasaron los años, el mundo cambió al igual que sus inventos: Howard (para sorpresa de Richard y Carter) maduró; seguía siendo el hombre que se desvelaba por las noches para resolver lo del reactor Arc con Vanko, pero se notaba en él una gran diferencia con el fiestero ser que fue.

Peggy descubrió el por qué: rubia, ojos castaños, tez blanca y un aura de reina de porcelana. Su nombre era Maria Collins, y la directora de SHIELD sorprendió a Richard diciéndole que el _"mujeriego sinvergüenza" _de Howard estaba flechado por ella. El hombre no evitó la risotada que surgió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mujer hablaba en serio.

Ella no fue una mujer fácil, y Howard babeaba como nunca. El pobre Jarvis tenía que hacer de ave mensajera entre el científico y la dama, entregando cartas, regalos y demás.

-Solo espero que esta vez sea en serio-le dijo a la Agente y al biólogo-No soportaría una bofetada o una pisada de tacón.

-Nos aseguraremos de que sea en serio, Señor Jarvis-le dijo Peggy con aquella ceja enarcada, que la hacía ver más segura de sí misma.

Y como Carter dijo, Howard iba en serio. Al nivel de que en los años ochenta, Richard recibió la invitación de la boda de Howard Stark con Maria Collins; otra vez, Stark demostraba que la persistencia durante años valía la pena.

En la fiesta después de la boda, sin que el mismo Parker lo supiera, él mismo encontraría a su destino; en un vestido celeste, con cabello marrón peinado en rizos, y unos labios rojos que, más que seductores, eran hipnotizantes solo para Richard.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza cuando unos conocidos suyos- el matrimonio, Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne- los presentaron; Su nombre era Mary. No pudo dejar de repetirlo en su cabeza añadiéndole un _"Parker"_ cuando se tentaba. Y para mejorar, también era bióloga, por lo que temas de conversación jamás se acababan.

Podía ser que el destino de ambos se haya fijado esa noche. Luego de que Maria lanzara el ramo, este cayó en las manos de la bióloga. Los ojos de ella lo miraron de reojo, y Richard se juró que la haría feliz por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Richard y Mary se convirtieron en el Señor y la Señora Parker en el año 1985; el año de _"Volver al Futuro"_, un hecho crucial sin que lo supieran.

Tan solo un año después una bendición llegó a sus vidas: Peter Benjamin Parker. De cabello castaño como su padre, pero ojos y la ternura de su madre. Querían verlo brillar en su gran esplendor, verlo crecer y todo de él.

Pero, por otro lado, durante los años que los Stark estuvieron casados, Maria nunca quedó embarazada. Aquello no distanciaba a la pareja, pero si hacía daño a la mujer. Por ello, Richard, como buen amigo, presentó a los Stark como su familia ante el pequeño Peter.

Fue la adoración de la pareja casada, y también de la admirable Peggy Carter. Lo fue para el hermano de Richard, Ben, como lo fue para el mayordomo Jarvis.

Peter era inteligente, lo heredó de ambos padres. Pero, en vez de ser engreído como muchos genios, el niño (que luego del pasar de los años tenía ocho) era retraído, callado, gentil. No portaba narcisismo, pero si mucha ingenuidad, que enternecía en corazones ajenos.

Cuando lo acompañaba al laboratorio, Peter miraba algunas fórmulas y aprendía. Si veía un fallo, levantaba su manito con timidez y decía: _"Podría ser de otra forma"_. Eso preocupaba a Mary, pero a Richard le tranquilizaba; la personalidad empática e ingenua de su hijo lograría hacer más amigos que enemigos.

Howard, como el muy hijo de puta que es (en el buen sentido) le dijo que aquello también podría ser una desventaja.

-Tu hijo no podrá defenderse, no tendrá una actitud para cuando el mundo se le venga encima-le advirtió con preocupación.

Podía tener mucha razón en ello.

Por eso, al mirar el papel en el escritorio, pensaba que lo que hacía era correcto. Todo por sí pasaba...por sí algo les sucedía.

Luego de lo ocurrido con Janet Van Dyne, y ver a su hija llorar por una madre que no volvería, no pudo evitar reemplazar la imagen de la pequeña Hope por la de Peter. Un gran temor le carcomía, viendo a su hijo lanzado a la jauría de lobos, esperando que el heredero de _Parker Industries_ estuviera solo.

No. Su hijo no sufriría. No mientras fuera un niño. Quería que disfrutara de la niñez.

Cuando termino su testamento y otros papeles legales (los cuales converso con Ben), dio un suspiro de alivio. Al mismo tiempo que tenía el presentimiento de que lo que hizo no sería en vano.

No. No lo sería.

* * *

Los milagros suceden. Aquello ocurría con Howard y Maria, y el pequeño bultito que nació en el 29 de mayo del 2001. El cambio de siglo significó un gran paso para la tecnología, pero para los Stark eso podía irse al diablo; Anthony Edward Stark merecía más su atención.

No le sorprendió a Richard el ver que Howard pasaba más tiempo con su esposa e hijo que con su compañía. El hombre se había esforzado tanto en tener una familia, que no desperdiciaba ningún momento.

Era bello verlo, al igual que ver a Peter ayudándolo en el taller. Era increíble que tuviera quince años, pero siguiera con esos ojos inocentes y gestos protectores.

Peter y Tony (era el apodo que le dio el hijo de Richard) congeniaban demasiado bien. El bebé reía demasiado cuando lo tenía alrededor; incluso creía que, cuando Peter explicaba la teoría de la relatividad al menor, éste le prestaba atención.

Como fue cuando Peter nació, Tony se llevó la atención de todos; de su madrina, Peggy Carter (la madrina de ambos, en realidad), Jarvis era como otro padre para el bebito; ellos, los Parker; los Comandos Aulladores (los que aún vivían).

Y, para el desagrado de todos, Obadiah Stane también estaba interesado en Tony. Howard no lo veía, tampoco Peter, pero Richard, María, Peggy, Jarvis y el resto sabían que el hombre tenía un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Uno que daba ganas de golpear su cara...al menos para Peggy.

Aunque hubiera deseado que ese año también fuera tan bueno para ellos como los fue para los Stark, no fue así. Primero, Obadiah rondando en los hijos de ambos. Segundo, el que su fórmula en arañas haya captado la atención de ojos nada confiables. Tercero...el que tuviera que despedirse de Peter para ir a un viaje.

Mary, también en posición de científica iba a acompañarlo. Mas Richard tenía miedo. Recordaba la llamada de Janet cuando iban en la misión, y le dijo como se había despedido de su hija. Temió, en serio lo hizo, y por ello abrazó con fuerza a Peter y le dedicó aquellas palabras.

-El mundo es oscuro y cruel, hijo. Pero tú, mi mayor orgullo, con esa bondad que tienes lograras calar en los corazones de todos. Recuerda ser siempre alguien inteligente, amable y tenaz-dijo con mucha seriedad y con un nudo en la garganta-Cambiaras el mundo-le dio un beso en la cabeza, y antes de irse, le dijo- Cuida bien de Tony.

Richard no sabría que aquellas palabras serían la prioridad de Peter en un futuro.

* * *

Richard y Mary Parker murieron un mes después del atentado del 11 de septiembre.

Al funeral fueron varias personas importantes del momento. Sin embargo, solo unos pocos quedaron al final. Como Howard, quién colocó una mano en el hombre de su ahijado adolescente. En vez de retirarla, puso la suya encima, y la apretó. Peggy se acercó y le acarició el cabello.

Fueron a la mansión de los Parker, donde solo los amigos de la pareja y familia se reunieron. Peter estaba en su habitación, en el segundo piso. Rodeó con sus brazos sus piernas, y miró a la pared con expresión vacía.

Entonces, la puerta es abierta, y Jarvis hace aparición.

-Lo siento mucho, señorito Parker, pero el infante Anthony no se siente cómodo con el resto haya abajo-dice.

Antes de hacer la petición, Peter acepta extendiendo los brazos. El mayordomo deja al bebé con el heredero de los Parker, y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

El menor lo mira, haciendo gorgoreo sin sentido. No le presta mucha atención hasta oírlo gimotear. Peter se siente culpable al ver su cara arrugada, a punto de explotar en un llanto que se escucharía por toda la mansión. Sin embargo, al adolescente poco le importaba como le afectara al resto, pues lo que priorizaba era el no querer ver triste a Tony.

Lo acunó en sus brazos con cariño y lo meció- Ya, ya, Tony, estarás bien...-se queda en silencio, conectando miradas con el otro castaño-_estaré _bien- al pequeño Stark le aparece una sonrisa, estirando sus bracitos regordetes al rostro con los ojos enrojecidos del mayor-Gracias, Tony-la risa ajena la tomó como respuesta.

Cuando Peggy acompaño a Jarvis a buscar al hijo de Howard, encontraron al bebé en los brazos de un Peter dormido, ambos de hecho. Era la escena más tierna que pudieron haber visto en su vida.

* * *

-**_'Aún muerto y sigues dándome responsabilidades que sabes que no puedo negar'-_**pensó Howard fumando a las afueras del edificio.

El testamento y los papeles lo indicaban: en vez de Benjamin Parker, era él, Howard Stark, el tutor legal de Peter. Tenía incluso el permiso de Richard de que tomará el control de _Parker Industries _hasta que el chico cumpliera la mayoría de edad y haya hecho sus estudios.

El muy maldito sabía que en cualquier momento iba a morir. Eso lo destrozaba.

Primero a Steve. Luego fue Bucky. Poco a poco los Comandos. Y ahora su mejor amigo.

Con el tiempo en su contra, recordándole que fue viejo cuando tuvo a su hijo, deseo poder tener posibilidad de ver a su hijo crecer; como lo tuvo Richard relativamente. Incluso ya empezó los acuerdos legales por si algo le pasaba.

Richard fue inteligente. Él no se quedaría atrás.

Lo habló con Jarvis, con Peggy, sumando a Ben y a su esposa, May: si el destino era cruel y la muerte los llevaba a él y Maria, ellos (en especial la segunda) debían proteger a sus dos _hijos._

Estuvo dispuesto a hablar con Obadiah, pero la ex directora de SHIELD se lo impidió, alegando que él no era lo suficientemente cercano a los niños, y tampoco muy confiable a su juicio. Le espetó que necesitaba a tanta gente conociera para protegerlos en cualquier caso.

Ella lo pensó y le dijo un solo nombre. Con eso, la opción de Obadiah Stane se desvaneció.

* * *

La elección confiable de Carter se encontraba en su oficina, frente a él.

-Actual director de SHIELD, Nick Fury. Que gran honor para ti, amigo-dijo sonriendo con afabilidad.

-Lo es, aunque no tanto como el que un buen amigo vuelva a contactarme.

-Estamos ambos ocupados con nuestros oficios-se excusó- Además, tu trabajo requiere ser discreto, lo más posible. Lo sé, porque conviví con _La Agente_, mucho tiempo.

-Siempre habría tiempo para uno de los fundadores de la organización-dice Nick- Ahora sí, _Howard, _¿Qué quieres?-su único ojo (increíble que el espía ahora tuviera uno solo desde la última vez) lo analizaba como lo hizo la británica tantas veces en el pasado.

Ese Alexander Pierce tenía buen ojo para los miembros de SHIELD.

Su semblante se volvió más serio, y había un deje de preocupación entre sus palabras y gestos. Le contó sobre las personas que estaban dispuestas a proteger a los niños ante cualquier situación, mas el hecho de que algunos eran de mayor edad, deseaba confiar en él.

-No lo pido por influencias, Nick, yo tengo de sobra-sigue con su explicación- Pero...-no sabía si contarle lo que Peggy le había dicho en medio de una de sus conversaciones.

-La Agente Carter fue detectada de Alzheimer-declara, sorprendiendo al mayor-Ella me lo informó, al mismo tiempo que a usted. También me contó lo mismo que usted me ha dicho.

-Entonces...-si Fury tuviera aún sentido del humor, se habría reído de la cara de desconcierto del científico; para suerte del mismo, el moreno carecía de ello desde hace tiempo-Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

-Para especificar mis funciones-dice-Sabe que como director de SHIELD no puedo mezclarme mucho con personas en específico. Son un blanco para otros-Howard no tomó eso como una negación por completo, así que siguió escuchando con atención- Es más cómodo y apropiado que los vigile desde una distancia apropiada, a menos que sea necesaria mi intervención.

-Eso podría tomarlo como un _"sí, Howard, con gusto cuido de tus hijos por si dejas este mundo"_-dice, esbozando una sonrisa ciertamente emocionada.

El moreno suspiró-Solo es un "_sí"_, no te emociones.

Claramente se emocionó.

* * *

Durante el tiempo en que Peter se adaptó a su nueva familia, Howard se encargó de completar la fusión de las empresas Parker y Stark. Fue uno de los últimos procesos que Richard había hecho, y provocó una sospecha amarga en el más joven de ambos, de que el biólogo sabía de su muerte próxima.

El terminó de la fusión se haría en Washington, y como apoyo Maria iría con él. Lo malo es que la fecha era en vísperas de Navidad. Lo menos que ambos querían era dejar solos a los _niños _(aunque Peter tuviera casi veinte años). Pero era importante, al menos debía hacerlo para el joven Parker, quién se había graduado hace unos años del MIT; pronto tendría la edad para dirigir una compañía, mas requería experiencia. Howard le daría el tiempo necesario para que se desarrollara, mientras tanto, él se hacía cargo.

Cuando Peter llegó con ellos, con quince años, era el adolescente ideal para los padres: ordenado, buen niño, no habían malas influencias (no drogas ni alcohol), excelente estudiante, y un buen hermano para Tony. A ojos de adulto, era perfecto.

Para los más jóvenes, era un perdedor.

La autoestima de Peter era baja, y no quería mostrarla. Fue Jarvis quien le señalo que veía algunos papelitos en el cabello del joven, y la falta de algunos cuadernos. No supo el por qué jamás le hablo de esto, hasta que Maria fue directo a él.

-No quería ser un estorbo-dijo finalmente, luego de varias insistencias-Me recibieron en su familia luego de...-se quedó en silencio- Lo menos que quiero provocar es problemas, ustedes no lo merecen.

-Cariño, no eres una carga. Te queremos como si fueras nuestro-le dijo la mujer rubia con atención y cuidado- Por eso nos duele que no nos hallas confiado sobre tus problemas, para eso está la familia. Además-añade-Tony sabe que no estás bien.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. De ser posible, Tony habría entrado al MIT aunque apenas supiera caminar. Observaba el semblante de falsa calma que había en el más grande, y el menor le balbuceaba como podía a Jarvis que algo le pasaba al otro.

Así llegaron a la conversación que se estaba dando, donde un pequeño se escabullo y miró a ambos conversar. Balbuceo hacia Peter, quién, rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acunó. Pidió disculpas por preocuparlo. Maria se retiró al ver la escena fraternal.

-Te lo juro, Tony. Nunca más te ocultaré nada-promete.

_(Debió ser una promesa de ambos lados)_

Con el tiempo, la pareja Stark supo que Peter hizo amistad con dos chicos: Ned Leedes, un muchacho que iba en su misma _sintonía, _y Michelle Jones, una joven hija de una militar, con una actitud e ideales firmes. Su amistad era tan importante, que ambos sabían que Peter contactaba con los dos jóvenes cuando podía.

Regresando al presente, Howard estaba arreglando los detalles finales, escuchando a su esposa tocar el piano, acompañándolo con su voz y la del pequeño Tony de cinco años. Al entrar a la sala donde el instrumento residía, divisó también a Peter, escuchando y sin perder nada del espectáculo que daban madre e hijo.

Al terminar, Tony escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo. Saltó del asiento del piano, y corrió hacia él.

-¡Papi!-Howard lo elevó en el aire y abrazó con fuerza al menor-No quiero que se vayan, pero mami dice que es necesario para Peter. Y lo que Peter necesite siempre es bueno-dice con su adorable voz infantil.

-Sí, es necesario y bueno. Pero volveremos antes de que se den cuenta-le promete.

-¿Con un viejo auto que arreglar?

-Con un viejo auto que arreglar -afirmó. Lo dejó en el suelo, y depositó un beso en su frente con amor-Te quiero hijo.

-Te quiero, papá.

Maria se había despedido de Peter con un abrazo similar, para luego atender a su pequeño genio. Howard se acercó al mayor, y revolvió su cabello. Sin embargo, el abrazo del joven adulto fue muy fuerte. El millonario lo entendió; la última vez que se despidió de alguien, había perdido a sus padres.

-Por favor, regresen-pidió al mayor.

Howard asintió-No te preocupes, regresaremos-se separó y le miró con una sonrisa paternal-Cuida de Tony por mí, ¿okey? Jarvis ya está muy viejo para atender a ese pequeño rufián.

-Lo prometo-el padrino del chico notó el tono del otro, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Revolvió por última vez el cabello castaño y fue al auto, acompañado de su esposa. Sus _hijos_ los despedían desde la puerta con ademanes, con Jarvis detrás. Tony vocifero un _"¡Los quiero!"_ cuando cruzaron el portal de la mansión.

...Por última vez.

* * *

Howard siempre iba a recordar esos ojos.

_Azules._

Ahora eran diferentes.

_Opacos. Sin alma. Sin control._

Musitó _ese _nombre. El sujeto solo quedo inmóvil un segundo, y al otro continúo con su labor.

En su mente, solo repitió una escena, reciente para su desgracia.

_"-Cuida a Tony por mí, ¿okey?_

_-Lo prometo"_

Ese solo recuerdo le hizo sentir seguro para un porvenir en el que nunca estaría.

* * *

Tony no dejaba de pedir por su mami y por su papi.

Peter comprendía (o eso creía) lo que pasaba el niño: perdió también a sus padres, pero había una diferencia abismal entre que eso pasara a los quince que a los cinco años.

Lo peor de todo no era escucharlo pedir por Howard y Maria, sino que fue el escucharlo encerrado en su habitación, gritando algo que le seguía carcomiendo.

_"-¡Fueron a ese viaje por ti! ¡Murieron por tu culpa!"_

Jarvis lo había regañado por eso. De haber estado Peggy con fuerzas para venir, lo habría regañado y obligado para que le diera unas disculpas a Peter. Pero él creía que lo merecía; pensaba que tenía razón, que fue **su **culpa que los Stark fallecieran.

Volvió a perder sus _padres_. Parecía una maldición.

Un día después, Michelle se presentó ante su puerta. Por poco ella le golpea al trasero cuando le dice que lo sucedido era culpa suya. Le recalcó que cosas como esa no se pueden ver llegar. Que, a pesar del terrible desenlace, los Stark lo consideraban como su hijo.

Era increíble lo que unas palabras (y unos golpes con revista) podían hacer en una persona en momento como ese. Le había aclarado algunas cosas.

1.- No podía forzar a Tony a volver a hablarle. Todo eso conllevaba tiempo, y ambos debían acompañarse en aquel duro proceso.

2.- Estaba enamorado de Michelle.

3.-...No había número tres.

* * *

A los funerales fueron tantas personas que ninguno de los chicos conocía, que Peter reconoció quienes eran los que en verdad estaban afectados por la muerte de los Stark. Entre ellos estaban el tío Ben y la tía May, quienes miraban a su sobrino sin saber cómo acercarse; Michelle estaba al lado de Peter sosteniendo un paraguas que los cubriera a ambos, mientras Ned tenía la suya.

El joven Parker no apartaba la mirada de los ataúdes bajando. Pero Michelle percibió como el otro desviaba sus ojos castaños hacia el pequeño niño al que Jarvis cubría con su sombrilla; el menor no permitía que nadie lo tocara, y tenía el rostro escondido. Pero ambos adultos percibían el ligero temblor en sus hombros.

No fue hasta que al final, cuando solo quedaron los más cercanos (entre ellos Obadiah Stane) que Tony dio el primer paso.

-Adiós papi, adiós mami. Los voy a extrañar-en eso, Peter dio un respingo al sentir la manita del niño entrelazándose con la suya-Los _vamos _a extrañar.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos infantiles, al igual que los hipidos. El mayor se hincó y abrazó con fuerza al niño que no paraba de llorar pidiéndole disculpas y repitiendo que no era su culpa. Le decía al pequeño que todo estaba bien, que sabía que no lo odiaba.

En medio de eso, Peter se descubrió llorando con su hermanito.

* * *

Un año después, Peter Parker asumía como el CEO de las empresas Stark-Parker; El primero que dirigía tras la fusión, oficialmente. Para ello dio un discurso de agradecimiento y declarando un gran porvenir. Ned se encontraba detrás del escenario, esperándolo para darle sus felicitaciones.

Michelle no estaba ahí, y eso le sabía amargo. Pero lo comprendía, la mujer estaba en el servicio militar y se dedicaría tanto tiempo a eso, como él con la empresa.

Obadiah le dio un abrazo, diciendo que esperaba grandes cosas de él. El joven adulto dijo que necesitaría de su apoyo, lo cual el otro dijo que siempre.

Sin embargo, aquel día que empezó excelente le dio demasiada mala espina. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para que algo saliera mal. Y sus temores se cumplieron cuando recibió la llamada de Tony.

-Jarvis...no despierta.

* * *

Tres funerales. Seis años. Hasta el momento, esa era la vida del infante Stark se llenaba de pérdidas.

Primero los Parker, a quienes no recordaba. Luego sus padre. Ahora Jarvis.

Al menos el mayordomo se fue de la mejor manera: dormido en su cama, con un álbum abierto, mostrando las fotos de él y Peter, sonrientes, felices e ingenuos. Edwin Jarvis los había amado a pesar de que nunca pudo tener hijos propios, y perdió a su esposa mucho antes de que ella conociera a los dos niños. Nunca se dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Extrañaría esa luz que Jarvis entregaba a su vida. Y por eso se le ocurrió la más magnífica idea que haya tenido en su vida.

Ignoró los llamados de Peter en el taller y de cualquier otro, declarando que estaba haciendo algo importante (y lo era). Dum-E era su ayudante; aunque, si no fuera por el extintor de incendios, solo sería un estorbo más.

Una mañana, saltó en la cama de Peter, despertándolo en el proceso.

-¿Qué ocurr-?...-el niño hizo un chitón con su mano. Su sonrisa presagiaba una futura sorpresa, buena o mala para el adulto.

-_Buenos días, joven Parker_-Peter dio un respingo y el sueño lo abandonó por completo, sentándose en la cama. Tony estaba a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante. Boqueó mirando al menor sin poder producir un sonido.

-Buenos...eh...ese era... ¿no es...?-trataba de formular una frase, pero parecía imposible en ese momento. Mas el niño asintió con entusiasmo.

-Peter, te presento a mi nueva creación: la IA a la cual nombré JARVIS.

Pero eso no era lo único que sorprendía al hombre, sino el hecho de que Tony Stark, un menor de seis años acababa de crear una Inteligencia Artificial con la voz de su fallecido mayordomo; un prodigio en potencia.

* * *

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Peter señalando no muy sutilmente a un niño moreno que estaba haciendo su tarea, en la misma mesa que Tony.

Michelle levanto la cabeza y observó al mismo menor, para luego dirigir la mirada al castaño frente a él-No señales a la gente, es maleducado-dice. Peter musita un _"lo siento"_ avergonzado, que provocó que la mujer luchara por no sonreír de la ternura que le provocaba-Su nombre es James Rhodes, y su padre es uno de mis oficiales superiores. Está de vacaciones, y de grande quiere seguir los pasos paternos; por ello lo trajeron aquí. Pero como el padre esta ocupado, quedé a cargo de él-el castaño vio en la morena, quién, a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, podía notar su indignación por ser rebajada a _"niñera"._ Para ella era un disgusto ser tratada en menos.

Pero como él era todo lo contrario, un optimista, decidió ver el lado positivo de la situación de su amiga. Solo que en ese momento no sabía cómo.

Eso, hasta que ve a Tony acercándose al otro, tomando el lápiz y corrigiendo los ejercicios ajenos (era increíble que a los niños les envíen tarea en vacaciones). Empalideció, mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente: gritos contra él por meterse "donde no lo llaman", por ser muy _nerd_ y sabelotodo, además de mojigato; temía que le pasara lo mismo a su hermano.

Sin embargo, el "aspirante a militar" en vez de verse ofendido o enojado, hizo un gesto de asombro. Estaba diciéndole algo al joven Stark, que provocó una carcajada que escuchó hasta su mesa. El niño lo miró y saludó con un gesto, para arrancar una hoja en blanco y escribir algo en este.

Lo que leyó en ella, le quitó todos sus temores.

_"Tengo un amigo. Se llama Rodhey"_

Tal vez, luego se daría cuenta que Tony sabía escribir.

* * *

El hogar de ancianos donde Peggy Carter residía era bastante deprimente a primera vista; Tony decidía no verlo, Peter menos. Tomados de la mano, con ropa casual, los hermanos Stark-Parker caminaban a la habitación donde la madrina de ambos descansaba.

Al entrar la vieron despierta, mirando a la ventana.

-Hola Peggy-musitó en forma de saludo el joven Parker. Ese saludó despertó a la anciana de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos-dice con gran ánimo, para su edad.

-Sí, los siento como siglos-el joven adulto se sienta en la silla más próxima a la cama, mientras Tony se sentaba a su lado-Pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo una dama muy hermosa.

La risa de Peggy era una hermosa melodía para ambos.

-Ay, Richard, el coqueto es Howard, no tú.

Hasta ahí llegó la ilusión del optimismo de que esta vez los reconociera. Peter tomó la mano de Tony con discreción, estrechándola con suavidad en señal de que no se dejara desanimar. Pero no era posible, cuando la mujer miraba al niño de manera interrogante.

-Richard, ¿quién es el niño? Es raro, se parece a Howard-dice y eso es suficiente para el menor.

-Adiós Peggy, juró que encontraré una cura-declara sin mirarla, saliendo de la habitación. El mayor se vio obligado a seguirlo, sonriendo en disculpa a su madrina.

-¿Richard? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Richard!-la oyó toser con fuerza y llamó a las enfermeras.

Afuera, Tony lo esperaba en el auto. Happy Hogan, su recién contratado guardaespaldas desde la muerte de Jarvis, le abrió la puerta cuando lo vio acercarse. Al interior, vio a Tony completamente serio. No lo vio así desde...mejor ni recordar ahora.

Él solo se acercó y acarició su espalda. El niño sollozó momentos después.

* * *

Nick Fury era alguien que se consideraba complicado. Era obvio, era un agente de SHIELD, actual director de la misma; su don era el desconfiar y guardar secretos. Había hecho sacrificios, algunos que lo marcaron, otros los que se convencía fueron necesarios. Pero también se consideraba un hombre de palabra.

Nick no tenía muchos amigos que podría considerar cercanos y sinceros. Su mentora, Margaret Carter era una con las que podía contar. Alexander Pierce, aunque en esos tiempos no tuvieran tanto contacto. Y claro estaba la pareja inseparable de compañeros: Richard y Howard.

Nick estaba acostumbrado a las pérdidas, y por eso no lloró como si hubiera perdido una parte de su alma cuando los dos científicos murieron. Pero si le afectó. La vida ya le había golpeado lo bastante duro como para exteriorizar emociones.

Sin embargo, cómo se señaló anteriormente, Nick Fury era un hombre de palabra. Y cumpliría a la promesa que le dio a Howard Stark: cuidaría de Tony y Peter de la manera en que mejor lo hacía, desde la lejanía. Intervendría cuando lo viera necesario, y si ve una amenaza que peligre sus vidas o las altera, esa sería su señal.

Y aunque ni Nick, ni Tony, ni Peter lo supieran, esa señal vendría más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

* * *

**Fin al primer capítulo. **

**Como notaron o verán, este fic, a diferencia de **_**"**_**_Reverse"_**** no tiene un sentido...romántico. Es más familiar, ya que tratará principalmente de la relación de Peter y Tony. Pero el fic en sí, se centra en Tony. **

**Lamento el desorden temporal, pero trate de encajar la historia del MCU de los personajes (2008-2018), y por eso es que nacían a una edad más...vieja. **

**Muy pronto sabrán más de mí, y espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo c:**

Edit:

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
